Daaku Ookami
by daaku ookami
Summary: Daaku's search for peace and quiet involves him getting his hands bloody one more time. Reviews welcome.
1. The Hunt

Daaku stood up slowly eyeing his attacker warily. "What do you want you idiot" he said to the person in a blue gi with the kanji of hunter on it and baggy blue pants. The bounty hunter looked at his prey "I want your head daaku its worth a lot you know" "No I don't know, how much are they offering now that someone so inexperienced should try to defeat me?" Daaku said as he lifted his nagamaki into a position where he could gut the bounty hunter next time he charged him. "Heh they're offering me a pardon of my crimes," said the bounty hunter as he held his katana tighter as he prepared to charge. "and there's a lot of them." The bounty hunter jumped forward and slashed at Daaku's face. Daaku sidestepped the attack and brought his nagamaki up and speared it through the hunter's stomach spilling his guts. The taste of blood startled Daaku. He touched his cheek and when he pulled it away he noticed it was red. Impossible how did he mark me he's just an inexperienced bounty hunter he thought to himself. "Your better than most but now its time to die" Daaku said as he raised his nagamaki and brought it down on the nearly dead hunter, instantly killing him. Whipping his blade up he flicked it to his side flinging blood onto the snow turning it red like the snow beneath his feet. Daaku then slid his nagamaki into it's sheath and strapped the pole-arm to his back. "Grrr its going to take weeks to get the disgusting smell of this idiots blood cleared up." Sighing Daaku picked up the body of the hunter and took it to the nearest stream where he dumped it. Wiping his hands together daaku started back to his camp to pack up and head down the mountain having decided he would find out why someone thought he needed to die. Upon reaching his camp he instantly got his small sling pack and packed the meager belongings into it. After that was done he picked up the many belts that had shurikens hanging on them and hooked them onto his black jeans. He then swept his long silver hair back and tied it with a piece of string. After one last glance at his temporary home Daaku set off towards the place he knew would have the information he needed, el infierno agujero. Daaku pushed open the doors of el infierno agujero and started coughing on the tobacco smoke as he surveyed the people sitting at the tables and bars. He got many strange looks but no one challenged him as he walked up to the bartender and said, "Tell santhos I want to his list of head prices." The bartender merely nodded and walked into the backroom a minute later he emerged again and told Daaku santhos would see him now. As Daaku walked into the backroom he sniffed the air carefully. If there were a bounty on his head Santhos would not hesitate to collect on it. "Whya so nervous?" Santhos said as he noticed his old comrade sniffing the air. "I was told there was a bounty on my head. Just because nobody in here can beat me there is no reason not to be cautious." "Ahhh you are still the cool headed fighter I knew when we were the most feared of demons." Grinning at Santhos Daaku sat down at the table and poured himself a drink. "So you think that there is a bounty on your head hmm, well let me see." Santhos said as he pulled a big book with lots of dollar amounts and pictures. "Hmm how interesting." "What is it?" Daaku asked leaning over to see what his friend had discovered. "Well it seems that your bounty hunter got your name mixed up with this demon's right here." Looking at the picture and the name under it Daaku said, "Hmm her last name is almost the same as mine, but I don't look like her. How could he be so stupid?" "I'm starting to think that king Yamma sent him so that you would be interested. And he offered you a pardon of your crimes if you did." Taking a swig of his drink Daaku said "Hmm an interesting proposition I think I'll ask him myself." "What!! Are you crazy?" Laughing Daaku finished his drink and said "You've known me how long? And you still haven't figured out that I'm crazy?" Babbling Santhos said "well take this picture and list since she naturally wont escape now." "Once you've seen a face like that you wont forget it, not easily anyways." Daaku said as he walked out the room and out of the bar. 


	2. The Confrontation

Daaku was humming to himself as he was sitting in the back of a truck going down the highway without the owner knowing because of the magic he was working. Suddenly king Yamma's image appeared out of nowhere in the sky. "Daaku I see you got my message and are heading this way, well don't bother I'm aware of the havoc you can cause so I'm going to inform you now" "What's there to inform me about I'm supposed to hunt down Toorima and bring back proof of her defeat, right?" "Yes and no Daaku, I want you to track her down and defeat her but don't kill her." "Hmmm not kill her I'll try but no guarantees because I might accidentally slip into demon form and kill her." Daaku said as he drew his finger across his throat. "Then you wont get your reward and I know how much you want that reward Daaku. You want to live in peace and perfect your skills. Am I right?" "Grrr yes your right, fine I wont kill her." "What the hell!" The driver said as Daaku having lost his concentration became visible to him. "Damn it Koenma now look what you did!" Daaku said as he shot a shuriken off his belt into the man's throat and yanked on the attached string. Quickly putting the bloody shuriken back in his belt and jumping off the truck he landed on the road and ran off into the woods. It looked as if he was legging this journey. After a day of traveling he came to a town and decided to visit the clubs and see if Toorima had been seen in the area. Walking into The Foxes Den Daaku ordered a drink and went to sit at a table and watch the crowds. "Hey stranger wanna dance?" asked an obviously drunk woman. "No thank you I prefer to sit here and watch others dance." Daaku said as he started humming making it seem to the woman as if he had walked away and she followed the image he had created. "Well well well you must be a demon or a demon hunter which is it?" said a demon who appeared out of nowhere into the seat next to Daaku. "None of your business woman now who are you?" "My name is no concern of yours and your clearly a demon so what do you want here?" "I'm here to get some info for a bounty and I assume you can give it to me?" "That depends" the demon said as she seemed to be thinking "Her name is Toorima." "Sound familiar." Daaku said as he noticed the demon getting pale and looking around furtively looking around scared. "Yes it is familiar but I think you should forget all about your stupid quest or you will end up dead with one of these in your back" The demon said pulling out a dagger and giving it to Daaku. "My mate died because of it you can have it." Sniffing it he picked up the sent of the blood on the knife and then something deeper more sensual. "Thank you this will do nicely." Daaku said while swiftly throwing all his shurikens into the people in the bar killing them instantly and pulling on the strings to get his shurikens back and put them back on the belts. Shivering the kitsune said, "What kind of demon are you?" "One you won't ever see again" Daaku said as he whipped out his nagamaki and removed the sheath. Daaku killed the kitsune with a single slash and without bothering to hide his tracks he walked out the door and out of town. 


End file.
